how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Okay Awesome
Recap Robin has been invited by the club's owner to come to Okay, a new dance club. Ted and Barney agree to come, but Marshall and Lily are hosting a wine tasting party so that Marshall and Lily can begin to be more mature. Lily felt out of place when she found out that other couples their age are much more mature than they are. Ted and Barney go; Ted has agreed to meet Robin's friend Kelly, while Barney decides to find a "cutlet" and grind with her all night. Marshall becomes very bored at the wine tasting party, and escapes by jumping out the bathroom window (although Ted disputes this). Meanwhile, Robin cannot get in to the VIP area even though she was invited there. She leaves to call to try to get in the VIP area, and lets Marshall in to the club. However, Robin cannot get back in because a different guy is now a bouncer. Ted prepares to leave after ruining his chances with Kelly, but stays for a bit when Marshall arrives. They both get beers, but Marshall's elbow is bumped as he is drinking, and because he had a temporary crown put in earlier that day, Marshall is now in pain. Ted goes down to the coat check area to hang out with the coat check girl, while Marshall finds Barney, who suggests going to the bathroom to find some aspirin. When Marshall comes out of the bathroom, he is miraculously no longer in pain. Meanwhile, Lily comes to club, having also escaped from their party in the same manner as Marshall after she called him and heard the music of the club. Robin convinces Lily that she doesn't have to mature like the other couples, while Lily convinces Robin to flash their breasts at the bouncer to get back into the club. Inside, Barney has discovered that the "cutlet" he has been grinding with all night is actually his cousin, Leslie. Barney tries to leave, but because Robin and Lily have returned, they stay for a bit, and Marshall and Lily dance at the club, while Robin, Ted, and Barney watch. Continuity * Listing things that are never as good as they're supposed to be, Ted mentions New Year's Eve to the coatcheck girl. The premise of is Ted trying to prevent New Year's Eve from being a let down. Gallery Tin Man.png|"The Tin Man" Ted,Barney and Robin at OK.png|Ted, Barney and Robin at OK. Wine tasting party.png|Marshall and Lily's wine tasting party. :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Okay Awesome images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References * Ted calls Barney "Tin Man," because of his shiny silver shirt, referencing The Wizard of Oz. * The guests at Lily and Marshall's winetasting discuss Norah Jones's new album. * The nerds outside of the club think that Marshall might be the third Affleck brother, referencing Ben and Casey Affleck. This line may also reference the Baldwin brothers, who are often cited as a joke in TV and film. * The game Marshall and Lily's winetasting guests are playing when one says, "For the wedge," is Trivial Pursuit. Music * Shine - Lovefreekz * Heaven by DJ Sammy Other Notes * Jason Segel performed a similar elaborate dance in the Freaks & Geeks series finale "Discos and Dragons." * In the scene in which Marshall climbs down the side of the apartment building, Jason Segel wanted to walk out of frame doing a Bigfoot walk. While Segel didn't use the walk in this episode, the walk was incorporated into "Life Among the Gorillas." * When Jason Segel tossed his hat into the crowd during his dance, the hat accidentally hit an extra in the face. * In the DVD commentary for this episode, Alyson Hannigan said that filming the scene in which Marshall and Lily kiss while they dance was awkward because of both the height difference between her and Jason Segel and trying not to bump each other's teeth. * Jason Segel previously worked with guest star Samm Levine, who plays one of the nerds outside of the club, on Freaks & Geeks. Guests *Chris - Ryan Raddatz *Coat Check Girl - Jayma Mays *Bradley - Rob Evors *Chris - Joshua Zisholtz *Kelly - Vanessa Lee Evigan *Claire - Michelle Noh *Austin - Kyle Bornheimer *New Bouncer - Stephen Keys *Bartender - Sebastian Siegel *Leslie - Kristin Denehy Reception References External Links * Okay Awesome at the Internet Movie Database * Okay Awesome at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1